The Constellation Fenchellopia: A science report
by Yankee Hotel
Summary: I wrote this and turned it in a my science report... so it'd be nice to give feedback.


Jimmee here. 

This was a science report I wrote about last week... the assignment was to make your own constellation and a myth to go with it.

My science report could totally beat up yours.

Footnotes at bottom... it worked better on my document XD

Disclaimer: Douglas Adams is the ruler of the Cometron Galaxie. Worship him.

* * *

The Constellation Fechellopia

Once upon a time1, In a far far away place2 Fenchurch, Arthur and Ford sat in a living room.3

Swoosh. Fenchurch's hair slapped Ford in the face as she flew around the room. He was slightly annoyed at this, but let it go, as he was in the middle of trying to make a point.

"...anyway. Does that make any sense?"

"Which part," said Arthur, plainly "The part about acquiring the penguins... or the part about teaching them to fly?"

"Well, that was actually plan B. Did you even get plan A?"

"No, I was distracted by Fenchurch flying around the room. Give me the highlights."

Ford sighed, annoyed at having to explain himself again.

Now, I realize this is the part where you hear what Ford's plan is. However, we'll skip that part and get right to Arthur's reaction to it. There is, in fact, a reason for this.

I also realize this is the part where I tell you the reason. There is also a reason I'm not telling you the reason for omitting the reason I omitted Ford's plan.

Re-read that last sentence over and it will make sense.

Now, Arthur's reaction:

"I like the penguin idea better. It will probably work better."

"Well, plan A is plan A... A does, in fact, come before B in the alphabet. Therefore, plan A will come before plan B. QUIT THAT, FENCHURCH!"

"What was the plan again?" Fenchurch asked as they all sit, tied up in a mortuary on the planet Funetegse.

I bet you'd like to know how they got there. It was in the plan.4

"Well, if I recall correctly, it didn't involve being tied up... or a mortuary in any way." Arthur informed her.

"Shut up. Both of you." Said Ford, bitterly.

Arthur waited a while before saying something.

"...What now?"

"Why," Ford asked "must you always ask me that. Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"Because she doesn't know anything."

"Hey!" Fenchurch yelled at Arthur. She would have hit him, but she happened to be tied up at the moment.

"Well, about this." Arthur corrected himself. "But... do you know what we are going to do?"

"Me?" Asked Ford. "Die, I suppose."

"Spectacular."

"Fenchurch, come down. Hurry, they're coming!" Arthur yelled at her as she flew through the air.

Now, I suppose you'll want to know how they got out of that mortuary. Well, Ford just happened to come up with yet another plan.5

I also suppose you'll want to know who's coming. Well, it's not someone one would like to see in the particular situation Ford, Arthur and Fenchurch were in at the moment.

"No! It's safer up here!" She yelled back down to him.

"Arthur!" Ford yelled to him, "Get that crazy lady down! They're going to fire at us!"

"Did you here that, Fenny! They're going to fire at us!"

"Yes, I heard it!" She yelled back down, "But that's okay, I'm already defying everything logical that I know by flying, what's a bullet going to to?"

Unfortunately for her, the people of Funetegese don't use bullets. They happen to use high powered rockets that will blast the zark out of anyone in the way.

Also Unfortunately for her, she also happened to be the anyone in the way.

But, for some unknown reason, she lived to tell the tale.

Also for some unknown reason, she left a mark in the sky. A constellation known as Fenchellopia. The brightest star in the constellation just happens to be the one left by her right eye, Righeyeo.

Don't ask questions. This is mythology, anything can happen.6

* * *

1Actually, it's more like around last year.

2Um... actually this was in London, England.

3Actually, Fenchurch was flying in the living room. Arthur and Ford were sitting, though.

4The plan didn't, however, involve the tieing up or the mortuary.

5He called it "Plan of Escape A of Plan A."

6Apparently.


End file.
